The Girls with Slit Pupils
by Serenity Flare
Summary: When two irresponsible girls disobey what they are told to do in order to continue sparring and honing their skills they're forced to broaden their horizons and meet new people whom they actually befriend and each one of them learns more about the others.


**A/N: First of all, I don't own Dragon Ball Z. All credit for it goes to Akira Toriyama. The only things I own in this are Humarii, Ton Katsu, Chibi Yumiko, Ton Kaoru, and maybe a few other characters if I decide to put them in. Also, the Humarii may seem like it in this chapter, but they aren't cat girls. They are cat-like, but they aren't cat girls. They're sort of like feral cat-like humanoids, with elf ears, since they have predatory instincts and stuff, so while their color patterns are like domestic housecats, they act more like wild cats like leopards, tigers, and lions.**

**Also, for the first (and maybe a few more) chapter(s), these characters are being introduced, so the main DBZ charcters aren't in it yet, and to clear things up, it takes place after DBZ, but before GT.**

* * *

><p>A long, black-and-white tail swung back and forth, seemingly playfully, hanging from a rickety old wooden chair. Further up, a girl, teenaged, sat in the chair silently, hunched over, hands clasped together anxiously. Her bright green eyes seemed unfocused and her lips, opened just enough to show small, pearly fangs, nervously twitched. A few feet away, another teenage girl propped herself against an old brick wall. She, too, seemed a bit uneasy, constantly shifting her heterochromatic gaze between the stars and the dust. Her long silky hair, tied up in a violet ribbon, matched her calico-colored tail. A car rolled by the alleyway where they were, until it stopped and the girls looked up, their eyes flashing in the darkness. A young woman, about twenty-seven, stepped out of the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. She was like the other two. She resembled the green-eyed girl in the chair, having black-and-white hair and bright green eyes which glowed.<p>

"Katsu," she called out. The younger green-eyed girl, seemingly called "Katsu" let her elfish ears lie flat as she ducked her head down. The woman approached them slowly, sighing, and took them by their arms, leading them back to the car. Katsu and the calico girl sat in the backseat while the older green-eyed one took her place behind the wheel, and started up the car, pulling away from the curb.

"Sorry, Kaoru…we just lost track of the time," Katsu spoke up in the back. Kaoru adjusted the rear-view mirror to look at her and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Come on, you two. You can't keep doing this to me. If I don't keep picking you guys up when this happens, Dad will notice that you're not doing what he told you to, and _I'll _get in trouble for _you_ not being responsible."

"That's why I said sorry! We'll do better about that, right Yumiko?" Katsu shifted her attention to the calico girl, who nodded.

"You know what?"

Katsu and Yumiko perked their ears up, listening.

"You two are going to have to find someone to train with. I understand the Humarii are strong and have to hone their skills and stuff, and we, being half-Humarii, have to do the same, but you guys can't keep getting lost at midnight and waiting for me to come get you."

"We don't even know anyone, though! How are we supposed to train with someone if we don't know anyone?" Katsu shouted, raising her tail.

"I don't know, but you're seventeen, and Yumiko's sixteen. Surely you should be way more responsible than you are right now, so surely you can find someone."

"But if we train with normal humans, we could kill them!" Yumiko put in. There was a long silence as Kaoru thought.

"Then I guess you guys are gonna have to stop training."

"WHAT?" Katsu and Yumiko simultaneously cried out.

"Well if you guys can't train without killing some innocent human or getting lost in the middle of nowhere, how am I supposed to let you keep training? Dad will kill me if he finds out I'm helping you guys!"

"C'mon, sis, you can't do that to us!" Katsu spat.

"Yeah, Kaoru! It's in our blood!"

"Look, guys, school is starting soon, and you guys are gonna start going to Orange Star High, I think. Try to find someone there."

"Yeah, fat chance of meeting someone strong enough to spar with us there…" Katsu retorted, crossing her arms, and focusing her attention outside the window. Yumiko suddenly sat up quickly and pointed a finger in the air.

"This is my house, Kaoru," she said. Kaoru stomped on the brakes, not even realizing she had almost passed her house.

"Right. Sorry. See you later, Yumiko," she waved at her as she opened the door.

"Bye, Yumiko," Katsu pouted, waving her best friend goodbye.

"Bye, guys."

The rest of the ride home was completely silent, Katsu pouting about the fact that she'd have to stop training and honing her skills, and Kaoru not knowing what to say to break the silence. The tip of Katsu's tail twitched in annoyance and the whole way, she stared out the window at passing trees and stars. Eventually, Katsu drifted off to sleep quietly, arms still crossed.

When they had arrived home, Kaoru reached in the car and pulled Katsu out, carrying her bridal style, kicking the door shut.

_Man, when Katsu's asleep, she's asleep like she means it_, she thought, shaking her head. She carefully went in through the back door, not wanting to draw any attention to herself, just in case anyone was outside, she didn't want to look like a kidnapper. She'd taken her to her own apartment, but figured her father wouldn't care as Katsu sometimes slept at Kaoru's apartment anyway, thinking it was cool. She set her down on the couch, knowing full well that she wouldn't possibly wake before morning, maybe even noon. Kaoru sat down in the recliner next to the couch, meaning to go to her room before she, too, dozed off.

_I wonder if they'll ever find anyone they can spar with…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, so I know the last line's kind of obvious, but I put it there anyway. So please review it! I need to know if I'm going in a good direction or what I need to change or whatever. I hope you enjoyed it!**  
><em>


End file.
